


First date in the Halloween

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: RR賤 * 荷蘭蟲有點小廢廢的韋德，要注意





	First date in the Halloween

「嘩！」

草叢中突然跑出一隻穿著吸血鬼裝束的可愛怪物！試圖將走在這沒人走的捷徑上那兩人嚇壞！！

但那兩人卻丁點反應都沒，呃...長得較高那位先生疑似有啦！他看似張開嘴想『嘩！』出來，但似乎被他迅速掩住嘴壓回去...！

儘管沒有成功嚇到他們，工作也算順利完成。吸血鬼便跟著既定的路線離開，然而長得比如矮的男生卻追上他，連珠砲發的問了他相當多問題，比如他是否吸血鬼啦？幾歲了？今天喝過血了嗎等等、礙於工作所限他不能作答，只好報以微笑著揮手離開，但臨行前也盡責的給他們一句

「Happy Halloween！」

少年有點失望的目送吸血鬼離開，與他同行的男人見狀便借勢摟住少年的肩膀。

「問不到他到底是不是吸血鬼了！！如果算上他，我們今天已經碰到四個吸血鬼！明明萬聖節不止吸血鬼嘛對吧韋德！」

「嗯哼，的確沒錯...應該有更多可怕的怪物才對...比如妖怪小南瓜？噢，對了！甜心下站想到哪？」

「呃，讓我看看地圖...要不我們先玩完機動遊戲然後再去看鬼屋吧！鬼屋越夜玩才越有氣氛！」

『不要！』韋德的內心真的快哭出來了。他完全沒想到第一次約會，彼得竟然主動要求來遊樂園玩夜場的萬聖節之夜！別以為死侍平常都很習慣殺人就沒事，他其實很不ok怪談類的東西...

最重要是被嚇到的話他會反射性的想砍人！剛那吸血鬼衝出來時他差點就想拔刀了（還好沒帶），要是這晚一直這樣玩他怕真的忍不住...

「韋德...快走吧！不然人太多要排隊...」

就這樣，韋德被充滿蜘蛛力量的手牽住（扯？）移動至機動遊戲場地，路上小不免也看到女生群被突如衝出的怪物嚇得花容失色，不知是韋德的氣場太可怕（臉色已由白轉黑）還是旁邊科學宅對所有怪物都興致勃勃衝上去搭訕而使他倆變得生人勿近。

「天阿！終於有科學怪人了！好帥！韋德有看到嗎？！」

『有啦，帥個屁啊！你面前的男朋友帥多了好嗎？』韋德雖內心吐槽，但還是應付興奮炸的彼得，而為免他再在約會中看別的男人，他便趕快拿出Fast Pass將彼得推到過山車入口處。

免排的好處，就是當你想逃避進鬼屋的現實時可以接連的瘋狂坐三次過山車，四次海盜船，五次射擊遊戲...

最後一次的海盜船終於坐完了，眼神死透的韋德雙腳浮空般離開坐位，表面上他還裝出虛弱的微笑褸著彼得，但實際上他如果不在彼得身上借點力的話已經走不動...

『連續玩四次海盜船真的快不行了...嗚嘔...唔...韋德威爾遜！你！現在！絕對！不能吐出來！』

雖然韋德從下船開始便不斷對自己洗腦，但身體還是不受控的冒出了大量冷汗，終於...在經過廁所時他忍不住吐意衝進去。當他吐完便像死屍般攤坐在廁所外的長椅上，雙手掩臉低沉得要死。

這反應倒是真的嚇到彼得了！他坐在韋德身旁擔心得不知如何是好！更開始自責不應該強拉他玩那麼多次機動遊戲...不！這時候應該要好好照顧他才行！然後...像是想到什麼似的，彼得啥都沒說便走開！韋德怎麼叫也留不住人...

『天阿...我真的搞砸了初次約會！也是啦...大叔竟然是這樣的窩囊廢...沒有人會喜歡這種廢物啦...』

沒想到他還沒在腦內開完反省大會，彼得的聲音便傳回耳邊。「韋德...你需要喝點水嗎？」張開眼便見彼得用博美般可憐兮兮的眼神看著他，這模樣可瞬間就令韋德的身體好起來了！

「...比起水，大叔現在更需要甜心關愛喔」韋德借勢將人褸進懷裡，近距離的想親親他的男孩，但當他嗅到韋德嘔吐完的酸臭味便用力的推開他！

「臭死了...你這！爛大叔...還是先喝水清掉那些味道...！」

啊啊...初吻沒了...可是彼得嫌惡的表情也很可愛啊...

_______________________

還沒天黑他們便用Fast Pass玩了遍所有機動遊戲，入夜後，終於都輪到了韋德最不想進第一位的鬼屋。

別以為米老鼠樂園是兒童向的，萬聖節特集也不過是套件cosplay裝束巡遊完就沒，這兒的特備鬼屋可是超級成人向重頭戲！據說每年都嚇破不小人的膽子。

雖然拿著Fast Pass，但最受歡迎的鬼屋可還是得排隊...彼得等待時邊看著鬼屋的簡介，邊思考等下路線應該怎麼跑，在來前他已經充分檢查網上的攻略網！今年的鬼屋由於特別恐怖，難度更被評為六星，且重點都壓在解謎上，很多人玩不到一半就被嚇退！這正正就燃點起宅男彼得的挑戰之心，誓必要將鬼屋破關！

作為一個快奔四的雇傭兵，夢幻般的米老鼠樂園在他心目中可是可愛又美好，販賣著童年美夢！當美夢變成惡夢之餘，沒想到他們膽敢將親切可愛的維李小熊變成手執砍柴刀的嘗血大熊！

而可憐的韋德根本丁點心理準備都沒便被拉過來，來前他還以為可以借機吃很多豆腐，他曾幻想小男友被嚇得花容失色的趴到他結實的胸膛，再以可憐兮兮的淚眼看著他...想到這他的小韋德可就『動』起來，但現實嘛...就沒給他這樣完美好康的東西了...

排了大半小時隊終於能近距離看到鬼屋的造型...這很明顯就是惡靈古堡的場景，只差沒有野狗在外吠叫，而隊伍旁則貼心的擺放了本次鬼屋的故事簡介，為了解謎！彼得必須牢記文章內容...他生怕自己會記不住，便同時唸給韋德聽強逼他一起記著。

『Holy shit.....夠了...我的天阿！』儘管韋德將耳朵閉起不聽，但小男友天使般可愛的呢喃還是流進耳朵，而內容則是完全相反的恐怖大全集...

勉強聽完簡介韋德已經想回家...但他媽的可不能再在彼得面前出醜了！等下只要不張開眼睛，牽住彼得應該就好了吧？要相信愛與夢想米老鼠啊！他媽的兒童向啊！

終於。醜婦終需見家翁，他們來到入口，越接近入口傳來的尖叫聲越多...韋德嚇得牙關打顫的褸著彼得，但嘴巴還是裝冷靜的問他會不會怕，等下交給大叔就好之類的...

「你們是兩人組對吧？讓我先解釋一下是次遊戲的內容......」看得出彼得眼睛閃閃發光仔細聽著解說，而韋德的注意力則集中到場內傳來陣陣尖叫聲上面...What The Hell...

「以上解說結束，希望兩位可以成功通關！記住，如有需要可以立即往求生門離開！千萬別硬撐」穿著紳士服打扮的員工笑笑的講完便按下機關門開關...

噴著乾冰白煙的門在他們進去後便立即配搭著『咿~』的拖長音關上...頓時讓整個空間都安靜下來...

『咳哼...歡迎來到古堡驚魂...你們打擾了古宅的安寧...誓必要付出代價！嘿嘿嘿...』

「咿！」被突如的老年男人聲嚇得叫了出來的韋德，立即便假裝沒事般牽起彼得的手準備前進。然而彼得卻立即甩開他先行查找這裡的線索...

「這裡似乎有些謎題，過了這後面就沒辦法得知了...韋德你先等等」

被丟下的韋德敢在留在門口附近，過了幾分鐘感覺沒事才敢四處張望，此時他發現了入口旁的桌上放了兩份免嚇金牌...

____________________

相安無事的完成三分之二的路程，韋德的心臟已經停擺了好幾次（物理）他第一次那麼痛恨自己的復原能力，他媽的嚇死了還會即時醒來面對現實是搞什麼鬼！

而他的小男友彼得帕克呢？他倒是完全沉醉在這些佈置精美的密室，仔細觀察那些油畫解謎解得不亦樂乎...別說吃豆腐了，連牽著他走也有點困難，根本變成脫彊野馬般抓也抓不住。

韋德心底非常恨自己為什麼要答應他約會來米老鼠樂園了...約在家裡愛愛不好嗎！

習慣是很可怕的東西，當你跑了半個古堡都是同種套路的驚嚇方式，要不是讓你走一大段陰森的路去找一個key item，就是特地在一個小房間加很多路障讓你跑不太動時那些怪物衝出來...當你重覆被嚇個兩三次（但已足夠將韋德嚇死，重申：物理），你大抵已經抓得完怪物將會何時、何地將會衝出來，在看穿這件事後，韋德的心拍數下降了不小，他也終於能比較安心的吃一下彼得豆腐。

然而這裡還有著驚人的不協調感，這故事明明是吸血鬼古堡嘛（他不想記，可進場前彼得對他進行了洗腦教育）但出現的清一色是男鬼...這吸血鬼你說他不是搞基真沒人信。

安心下來的韋德腦袋內想著以上這些有的沒的時，彼得已經牽著他走到故事中後的部份，這裡是洋館一樓大廳，故事進展到此似乎快能挑戰頭目...但此處卻有個難題。

「大叔...剛上二樓開了的機關似乎不對...我猜這個機關應該是必須要兩人同時站上去才能開動，亦即是這裡跟...這裡，我們餘下的時間沒很多，你能單獨過去嗎？就是這左手邊的門打開走到底，再找找看米老鼠圖樣的機關？」

彼得正拿著自己手畫的地圖指出那位置...而才剛習慣這恐怖環境的韋德瞬間感覺從地獄跌進煉獄...

『...神呀！！你要惡整我到幾時？為啥要設計這種必須要一個人走的機關！！米老鼠！！！damn it！！』

「韋德...？說好了喔...時間也不早了...等等出去我們就回家...」彼得說到這頭便低下來，突然靠得更近，近到連心跳聲都能聽到...接著他用了超小的聲音來說話...「對了...韋德、那個、今晚...梅嬸不回來噢...」

「甜心這個怎不早說？大叔我這就趕過去你剛才說的位置，是這邊對嗎？你自己一個也要小心點喔！有事便大聲叫我！」

「唔！大叔也是...小心點，這裡好像是個難關...等下見」

『What....the.......』

就這樣，彼得把門打開後便將韋德推進煉獄，噢不對，是一條長長的走廊，這兒的景觀還是古堡風，髒污的窗外透進些許月色讓幽暗的環境變得帶點藍...

往前走了沒幾步，韋德發覺路越來越窄，再前面一點沒窗戶的位置那邊越來越陰森...沒了彼得讓他依靠韋德便開始疑神疑鬼了...前面有什麼走過嗎...？剛有個影子飄過...不！沒有什麼影子！對了...想些別的吧...剛才甜心說梅嬸不在家，今晚說不定有戲啊！！他媽的不能再在這裡浪費時間！

『咔嚓』

「咿！！！」

他媽的為啥有聲音！fuck！就在這挾窄的走廊上他不知踏到什麼機關！韋德絕對不想相信他的眼睛，但他媽的他視力超爆好......

窗外的景色轉變成閃電般閃耀，前方他要去的方向在光影中出現了些東西...手上像拿著什麼鬼...

「Holy shit..........」  
那傢伙沒快速走近，他只是站在原地...可是手上的東西被他操縱著發出『嘰嘰嘰嘰嘰嘰嘰』的聲音...fuck...

在下個閃電的亮光下，韋德終看到那傢伙手上拿著的...是電鋸...他媽的這傢伙還是穿著米老鼠的衣服！！是要演迪迪尼版黑色星期五嗎！？

說時遲那時快，在韋德猶豫不決進退時，米老鼠傑森一步一步的走向他......fuck...！holy shit...！這時韋德進退兩難！但他絕不能發出少女式尖叫讓小男友知道他很害怕！這傢伙...只能自己解決了！！

米老鼠傑森在韋德向後退了幾步後便返回原位，似乎是在隱藏什麼！韋德在內心對自己打氣，幻想等下彼得給他初夜作為獎賞來麻醉自己！

性幻想果然有效，腦內模擬了彼得的360種性感模樣後，韋德的腳步已經踏出一小步。

他媽的人類的一小步啊！韋德威爾遜！你可以的！彼得帕克那光滑無毛的初熟身體等下就會為你躺開大門！然後第二步、第三步...怎麼還沒到，性幻想也有限好嗎？

當韋德向前邁進到第四步（目測還有超過十步才到那機關）米老鼠傑森又想衝過來！！

不行的韋德威爾遜！只靠性幻想是不能破關的！你要運用智慧想方法啊！他吞了口唾沫弄定決心不看傑森要幹嘛，便往前再走了一步，這機關要是在他守護的位置而你又不能打敗他的話，就一定會有地方讓他閃躲，靠著閃電的光，他看到走前三步的牆邊有位置可以將人塞進去，只要他趕上去不被怪物碰到便可以衝到後面踏機關！

在傑森往前走了兩步，韋德已經跑到躲人的位置裡，只要他往前再走就可以成功閃到他身後...但傑森卻停下來未有移動「Fuck...這傢伙該不會看到人才動吧......」敵不動我不動的話時間到了就輸耶！甜心那麼期待通關！怎可以敗在這？

於是，韋德鼓起勇氣再踏出他的一小步，傑森也跟隨他的步伐衝向他...！「死就死吧！為了部落！！衝啊啊啊啊啊！」『吼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊』「咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」伴隨著慘叫聲，韋德終被傑森追上時撲上那可愛非常的米老鼠機關！！

碰到機關之際，米老鼠傑森隨即停止動作...走廊的燈在此時也亮起，彼得立即便跑進來找韋德！

只見韋德還處於驚魂未定的狀態...彼得啥也沒說便立刻撲到他懷裡！

「大叔！你好棒！天阿！好棒！你知道嗎我們通關了！！原來這邊才是最後關卡！我還以為要打什麼王原來都不用！大叔你真的太帥了！！」

雖然被這樣抱著應該很爽...但此時的韋德卻全無反應，只因...

他被嚇暈了。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

「呃...欵？」張開眼只見漆黑一片的環境...但似乎躺在軟綿綿的床墊上...？而旁邊則暖暖的像有些什麼...

「唔...你醒啦...？」熟悉的奶音外加些許慵懶感，身旁被他吵醒的人打了個大呵欠後，便往他的臉上親了好一大口！最後更主動的在他雙唇印上一個既輕且深的吻。

「嘻…雖然我知道你很怕，但還肯陪我到迪迪尼！真的太開心了！而且喔～我萬萬沒想到竟能聽到大叔發出少女式尖叫！欵！我們可以為了這個再去更恐怖的環球影城嗎？」

『Holy shit』

或許對韋德威爾遜來說，小男友彼得帕克的小惡魔行徑才是最可怕的。

End.


End file.
